teentitansfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Madame Rouge
thumb Madame Rouge é um membro central da Irmandade Negra e um dos inimigos do Mutano. Ela também foi uma grande antagonista da temporada 5. No Brasil, ela foi dublada pela Mabel Cezar. História: Não se sabe do passado de Madame Rouge antes de se juntar à Irmandade Negra como seu co-líder e mestre espião. Embora de acordo com registros da DC, ela é uma ex-atriz / professora. Como o mais convencionalmente super-alimentado da Irmandade do núcleo, o cérebro viu o Rouge como um dos seus agentes mais valiosos e enviou-a em missões especiais. Ela logo ganhou uma reputação generalizada por ser uma das vilões mais implacáveis e implacáveis ao redor. Depois que os Titãs e a Patrulha do Destino derrubaram o último esquema da Irmandade, o Cérebro decidiu que os Titãs, com sua imprevisibilidade juvenil, eram agora seus inimigos mais perigosos. Para facilitar o seu plano de eliminar a próxima geração de jovens super-heróis, ele enviou o Rouge para capturar o comunicador do titãs Guinu ; No entanto, Rouge falhou quando Guinu largou o comunicador de um penhasco. Ela atacou o Hot Spot em seguida, e depois de muito esforço, ajudado consideravelmente por suas habilidades de mudança de forma, ela recebeu um novo comunicador por Robin depois de ter posado como Hot Spot. Madame Rouge levou o Guinu derrotado e Hot Spot à base da Irmandade Negra para ficar congelados como troféus de vitória. Algum tempo depois, o HIVE Five capturou Kid Flash. A líder Jinx tinha estado idolatrada pela Madame Rouge, e ela entrou em contato com ela para entregar Kid Flash para subir nas fileiras da Irmandade e ganhar o respeito do Rouge. Antes que Rouge chegasse ao esconderijo da HIVE Five, Kid Flash conseguiu escapar, e descaradamente desconsiderando os jovens vilões, incluindo Jinx, como crianças incompetentes, o Rouge seguiu a própria Kid Flash. Kid Flash apenas conseguiu se afastar dela, apenas para ser capturado por Jinx; Mas quando Jinx preparou-se para entregá-lo a Madame Rouge, o vilão a atingiu e degradou seus esforços e idolatria. Com esse tratamento e afetado pelos esforços do Kid Flash para fazê-la renunciar a sua vida de crime, Jinx permitiu que o jovem herói se afastasse e derrubou Rouge enquanto tentava golpeá-la novamente. Ironicamente, isso fez o Rouge disposto a reavaliar o Jinx, mas era tarde demais: Quando a Irmandade executou a greve mundial contra os Titãs e seus aliados, a Rouge tirou Robin, mas não conseguiu impedi-lo de colocar os comunicadores na autodestruição, evitando novas tentativas do cérebro para rastrear seus movimentos. Quando os titãs restantes sob a liderança de Mutano atacaram a base da Irmandade, Rouge viu lutando contra Pantha. Ela começou a provocar o Cérebro sobre o seu plano falhando, e quando Mas y Menos descongelar os titãs capturados, Madame Rouge decidiu fazer as coisas do seu jeito e foi imediatamente atacada pela Estelar. À medida que os membros da Irmandade diminuíam, Madame Rouge parecia confiante de que poderia levar todos eles, mas Hot Spot e Guinu a abordaram. Jinx apareceu e prendeu as pernas de Madame Rouge no chão e Guinu e Hot Spot atiraram-na diretamente para o raio de gelo, ganhando seu pagamento por serem capturados e acabando com seus atos de crueldade. Ela estava congelada ao lado dos outros vilões congelados e seus companheiros de equipe da Irmandade Negra. Aparência física: Seu penteado é semelhante ao estilo de cabeça de metal de Molly Mange de SWAT KATs e semelhança com o principal vilão de Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (que foi lançado dois ou três anos depois). Ela também não está usando sua roupa de contrapartida mainstream e usando uma roupa que às vezes é vista no The Batman ou até mesmo encontrada em shows como Jackie Chan Adventures. Ela tem uma aparência delgada, embora seus poderes mudem seu formato à vontade. Ela ainda tem uma forma de cabeça semelhante ao povo mais velho em Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien e Ben 10 Omniverse, ou mesmo no resto da Derrek. Programas de TV de J. Wyatt, como Transformers Animated ou Scooby Doo: Mystery Inc ou mesmo um personagem do anime Yo Kai Watch. Personalidade: Aparência da assinatura de Madame Rouge Madame Rouge é um dos personagens mais implacáveis e sádicos da série animada. Ela é muito arrogante e acredita ser superior à maioria de seus oponentes. Um excelente exemplo disso é no final de Titans Together, quando ela era uma das últimas vilões em pé. Ela parecia muito confiante de que ela poderia assumir os titãs sozinha. O Rouge também tem uma série de raiva rebelde, já que duvida dos planos do Brain de Trust to Titans Together, e ela finalmente diz que fará coisas "do seu jeito" depois que os Titãs capturados foram liberados. Rouge despreza as crianças também. Ela acha que eles são bastante inúteis (mostrado em 'Velocidade da Luz') e pensa que somente ela e os líderes da Irmandade são dignos de ser "verdadeiros vilões". Devido à sua arrogância extrema. Poderes e habilidades: Madame Rouge possui controle total sobre a estrutura do corpo, permitindo-lhe mudar sua forma e aparência à vontade. Ela é uma mestra de disfarce, capaz de assimilar a voz das pessoas que ela imita, e pode esticar seus membros através de longas distâncias. Ela parece ser capaz de se esticar muito rápido, ainda mais rápido que o Kid Flash pode correr, como mostrado no episódio "Velocidade da Luz" quando o deteve em suas trilhas muitas vezes simplesmente estendendo os braços. O Rouge também é capaz de esticar seu tronco de tal forma que ela pode absorver fisicamente um inimigo, como demonstrado em "Confiança" . O Rouge também possui força, resistência e velocidade aprimoradas e é capaz de regenerar um grande dano físico para si mesma, incluindo o desmembramento total. Embora não seja o vilão mais forte lá fora, ela é capaz de perfurar buracos em paredes de tijolos com pouco esforço, e ela conseguiu bater um prédio inteiro com um chute. Devido à maleabilidade do seu corpo, no entanto, o Rouge é vulnerável ao calor e ao frio, o que a torna vulnerável ao Hot Spot e deixa-o durar contra ela enquanto ele for. Quanto a habilidades mais mundanas, Madame Rouge é uma mestra espião e infiltrador, e um perigoso combatente mão-a-mão. Sua crueldade lhe concedeu o poder da intimidação. Quase todos os Titãs que ela lutou mostraram sinais de medo quando confrontados com ela. Fraquezas: Ao combater alguém ou algo quente, como Hot Spot, ela começa a derreter, o que também poderia arruinar seu disfarce se em um. Aparições: Temporada 5 502_ A Volta Para Casa - Parte 2 503_ Confiança 506_ Kole 507_ Pique Esconde (Mencionada) 508_ Velocidade da Luz 511_ Chamando Todos os Titãs (1) 512_ Titãs Juntos (2) 513_ As Coisas Mudam (Mencionada) Categoria:Maiores Vilões Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Inimigos de Mutano Categoria:Irmandade Negra Categoria:Inimigos de Robin Categoria:Inimigos de Estelar Categoria:Inimigos de Ravena Categoria:Inimigos de Cyborg Categoria:Nazistas Categoria:Principais Antagonistas